Amor Perfecto
by anju.nakahara
Summary: Por más veces que te mire, no eres él...tu mirada no es fría, tu mirada no es distante. Eres un sol, un sol que me invita a calentarme en tu abrigo. Soy una guerrera salvaje, indomable. Que juro ser la mejor solo para estar con el mejor, pero entonces, por que sabiendo que tu no eres Menma. Por que lloro estas estúpidas y sentimentales lagrimas, que imploran un deseo.
1. Olvidados y Conectados

Muy buenas tardes (?)

Antes que nada estoy viva, y con mucho animo para continuar todos y cada uno de las historias que tanto adoro y que me hace feliz compartir con ustedes.

Se que tal vez esto no lo lean, pero es para decirles que si no he estado durante meses ha sido por la horrible y cansada experiencia que es realizar practica y luego buscar información para preparar una tesis decente. Y no desmayarte delante del jefe de carrera y los profesores en el proceso. En fin creo que una vez superado todo aquello, puedo decir que ya estoy libre para retomar todas las historias. Más aun gracias a los distintos dibujos que he visto que de alguna manera me hicieron hallar mi fuente de inspiración abandonada en el tiempo.

Bien esta historia más que nada esta dedicada para todos los que pertenecen al grupo de facebook "Mundo Fanfiction Naruhina", así que a todo aquel que le encanta esta pareja y leer historias. Pues pueden ir y saludar a la jefa de paso y a todos los miembros que espero que les agrade esta historia.

También agradecimientos a una dibujante que me agrada mucho por su estilo y su manera de ser que es **"Malengil" **que me inspiro para realizar esta historia debido a la imagen que he utilizado para referirme a esta historia.

En fin gracias a cada uno de ustedes que a pesar del tiempo, se han tomado la molestia para leer las anotaciones de quien escribe esta historia que únicamente pretende tal vez animarlos, tal vez anotar sucesos en mi vida o simplemente plasma lo que suelo tener en la cabeza noche y día ^^.

No tengo nada más que decir que un los amo a todos xD.

Aclaración:

**-Hablado-**

_-"Pensamiento"-_

* * *

><p><span>Capitulo 1. Olvidados y Conectados.<span>

Después de una gran guerra, lo menos que uno puede desear es reconstruir paso por paso lo que alguna vez fue un lugar habitable junto con recuerdos tanto buenos como amargos. Pero a veces la vida nos juega de doble manera, dándonos a entender que por muy bien que algo se vea no siempre será bueno.

Y por más que dos personas estén destinadas a quererse, no siempre el destino lo permitirá. Lamentablemente aquel héroe alabado por todos, aquel que fue capaz de unir a las naciones, escondía detrás de su siempre zorruna sonrisa un dolor tan profundo como el mismísimo abismo del infierno. Aunque estuviera alegre de corazón pues finalmente su amigo y hermano del alma, fue capaz de volver al buen camino; después de una larga paliza, él no se sentía del todo pleno.

¿Cómo hacerlo?, si después de todo aquella muchacha que fue capaz de alumbrar su vida, fue capaz de destacarse de entre todos con tal de simplemente brindarle ayuda…ya sencillamente no se acordara de él. Tal vez el pobre muchacho de ojos cielo había llegado tarde, y su destino cambiante había quedado errante, vagando de lágrima en lágrima en el recuerdo de aquella cálida mirada.

**-Me demore mucho…lo siento Hinata…-**Y con pensar el joven Uzumaki, decidió tragarse todo aquel sentimiento para simplemente observar a la hermosa chica disfrutar de una vida en donde el ya no era permitido. En donde aquella suave luz ya no se enfocaba en él, pues tal vez los sentimientos eran cambiantes, y…sencillamente su turno se había desvanecido.

Sin embargo aunque llorase, patalease o gritara. Nada sería como antes, y solo le quedaba el consuelo de poder verla en sueños. Con solo sus ojos cerrar era capaz de que su mente se volviera aliada del corazón y le permitiese crear una ilusión, en donde podía oír aquel suave llamado, aquel único "Naruto-kun" mientras lo esperaba una hermosa chica de cabellera larga, que le sonreía dulcemente mientras sus ojos aperlados brillaban con intensidad y no vacío.

Por un mes se estuvo convenciendo que todo estaría bien si se podía conformar con sus sueños, y aquel chico que era capaz de evangelizar a cualquiera. De nunca jamás rendirse, puso su felicidad antes que la de él, pues ella ahora solo miraba a una persona, una persona que había llegado de aliado, ganándose no solo el respeto, también el corazón que alguna vez a él le perteneció.

**-Desearía luchar por ti, como todas las veces que seguramente tú lo has hecho por mi…pero, no quiero arruinar tu sonrisa…Hinata…-**Nuevamente triste abrazo su almohada hundiéndose en su cama, en aquella noche estrellada, rogando poder soportar al día siguiente en donde debería volver a mirar a la chica sonriente de la mano de otra persona**—Si hubiera sido más listo, si lo hubiera notado antes…no estaría aquí deseando un "Si tan solo"**

Pronto casi en un suspiro, la oscuridad domino aquella noche envolviendo con su manta mágica el cuerpo del joven, el cual dejo fruir lentamente sus deseos hasta convertirlos en un hermoso sueño, un sueño que deseo que algún día fuera realidad.

Pero en vez de encontrar a una tímida chica de ojos perlas encontró a una vivaz muchacha que no tenía pelo alguno en la lengua cuando algo le disgustaba. Fue extraño demasiado extraño para el blondo el cual observo con cuidado todo el gesto de aquella muchacha que refunfuñaba bajo la sombra de un árbol. Maldiciendo una y otra vez a alguien, sin importarle si pudiera haber alguien quien la oyese.

**-Estúpido Menma…yo también puedo ser muy femenina cuando quiero…-** Aquella jovencita muy idéntica a Hinata, observo su reflejo en un pequeño charco a un lado de aquel hermoso árbol- _"Mi ropa no tiene ningún problema, después de todo muestra muy bien las curvas de mujer que poseo"_-Y mientras se seguía mirando no encontrando problema alguno en su reflejo maquillado y libre, no noto a aquel ninja sigiloso que curioso se fue acercando hasta estar al frente de ella

**-Hinata…-**Naruto susurro el nombre de aquella muchacha que se había vuelto tan importante para el como el simple hecho de respirar para continuar con vida. Aquella copia de la muchacha levanto su mirada para observar al rubio, el cual por muy bien parecido que fuera a Menma, en sus ojos no se reflejaba aquel distante y burlesco sentido del humor.

**-¿Quién eres tú?–**rápidamente activo su línea sucesora, después de todo ella era una guerrera, la mejor de su generación y haría pagar a aquel simple clon por la osadía de haberla tomado por sorpresa.

**-E…espera Hinata, tranquila…soy yo…Naruto—**Intentando apaciguar a la muchacha que no estaba dudando en golpearlo

**-… ¿Naruto?...—**Sin dejar su pose de combate lo observo, pensando que tal vez era otra de las malas bromas del tormento en su corazón, pero le pareció tan ingenuamente sincero aquel chico que decidió darle el beneficio de la duda**- ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?**

**.-…-**suspirando—**lo que faltaba ahora, es que no te acuerdes de mi nombre…dettebayo…-**Con aquel suspiro agónico, Hinata simplemente le miro en silencio estudiando sus expresiones y aquella frase características de lo que alguna vez Menma fue cuando pequeño

**-¿Cuál es tu nombre entonces?—**Dejando su pose atrás junto con la línea sucesora mientras decidía creerle, intrigada por el remolino de emociones que aquellos ojos azules le provocaban con solo mirarlo

**-Yo soy Naruto Uzumaki…-**Si Kushiha hubiera tenido otro hijo ella, y toda la aldea lo hubieran sabido. Aunque aquel chico sonaba tan sincero y orgulloso tanto de su nombre como de su apellido que decidió guardar silencio y aceptar aquello como la verdad**—Etto…Hinata…no creo que a tu prometido le gustara que te vistieras así…-**volteando la mirada algo avergonzado al notar la ropa tan reveladora de la muchacha la cual simplemente lo miraba intentando tal vez pensar que Menma se había golpeado en la cabeza.

**-Siempre me he vestido así, y no tengo ningún prometido—**Frunciendo el ceño, después de todo ella era una mujer libre, capaz de decidir su propio destino y elegir con quien quisiera estar aunque esa persona fuera un verdadero patán que ahora le gritaba marimacho cada vez que la veía.

**-…-**El Uzumaki pestañeo una o dos veces mientras intentaba procesar la información recordando cada cosa que vivía durante y después de la gran guerra mientras lentamente caía al suelo sentado. A Hinata lo que más le intrigaba en ese momento era que podía jurar que vapor le salía de las orejas al chico, tal vez de tanto analizar aquella situación**— ¡Eso es!, todo esto ha de ser un sueño…diferente a los normales pero en fin de cuentas es un sueño…dettebayo…-**Y como si fuera algún tipo de dato importante lo oyó felicitarse así mismo, provocando en ella algún tipo de movimiento interior pues…la sonrisa del chico era tan bella, que sintió sus mejillas arder con fuerza**—¿Estas bien Hinata del sueño?**

**-¿Hinata…del sueño?—**Logrando apartar aquellos pensamientos raros, volviendo a mirarlo cosa que el volvió a reír algo nervioso

**-S…si, como eres parte de mi sueño entonces te he decidido llamar de esa manera—**Sus mejillas sonrojadas se llegaban a ver adorables gracias aquellas marcas en forma de bigotes que tanto el cómo Menma poseían, únicamente que Menma era sexy…y aquel chico que contestaba al nombre de Naruto era…lindo y tierno, como un pequeño cachorro que lo único que deseaba era volver a su casa.

**-Vale chico, entonces tienes suerte de que alguien como yo esté en tu sueño—**Siguiéndole la corriente

**-Vamos no me llames chico, dime Naruto…-**Sonriendo zorrunamente, dándole aquel toque salvaje que ella adoraba en los chicos

**-Vale, Naruto con suerte—**Se sentía tranquila en presencia de aquel chico que parecía irradiar confianza en cualquiera mientras le hablaba sobre distintas cosas tanto ridículas como personales y ella simplemente le oía, dejando cada vez más atrás la sospecha de que pudiera ser Menma**—Tu vida es algo emocionante—**le intento sonreír pero solo fue una mueca, después de todo era conocida por ser uraña y poco amigable, las únicas personas que no parecían afectarse por ello era el idiota de su primo Neji, la poco comunicativa Sakura y el idiota burlesco de Menma…ahora tal vez debería sumarle a la lista a aquel chico rubio que le dedicaba una sonrisa.

**-Tal vez…aunque, creo que…por haber sido tan despistado perdí tantas y maravillosas oportunidades para un futuro mejor…-**Triste

**-…-**En silencio, frunciendo el ceño al pensar que había alguna chica capaz de afectar de esa manera a aquel chico risueño que ahora se mostraba tan poco animado**—Pienso que ella es una idiota…-**hablo sin pensar, dejando escapar sus emociones para luego darse cuenta de lo que haba dicho

**-…-**Naruto simplemente negó con la mirada**—El único idiota he sido yo…pero gracias por intentar animarme Hinata del sueño**

Aquella salvaje ninja femenina, observo con sus aperlados ojos el rostro del muchacho el cual seguía con la mirada triste y perdida, como si recordase repetidamente en donde y como fallo.

**-Entonces no sigas comportándote como un idiota…-**hablo la figura femenina, mientras los azules ojos del joven la enfocaban—**Ya no te preguntes como o cuando fallaste, eres un ninja, un ninja jamás debe rendirse…así que Uzumaki Naruto debes dar lo mejor de ti**

**-¿Lo mejor de mí?...—**sin entender

**-Si, si quieres recuperarla debes reconquistarla…-**usando aquella frase de una de las tantas revistas de modas juveniles que Sasuke miraba- _"Esto de ayudar no es para mí, pero por qué demonios lo estoy intentando"_

**-Pero…ella se ve tan feliz—**volviendo a sumergirse en su dolor acompañado de aquellos recuerdos en donde aquella bonita muchacha que tantas veces lo apoyo, ahora se encontraba radiantemente feliz**—No quiero arruinar su sonrisa solo con mi capricho…**

**-…-**La poderosa heredera Hyuga observo al chico rubio, sintiendo como su corazón daba un vuelco ayudado de una patada cósmica con amor**—Entonces…ella no era para ti…**

**-Tal vez…yo no era para ella…Ella, me quiso tanto…por tantos años…y fui incapaz de verla…-**sintiendo como sus ojos querían derramar aquellas lagrimas que intentaba contener**—¿Porque…siempre lo que llego a querer…se aleja de mí?, acaso…¿no merezco amor?—**Aquella hermosa mujer que lo acompañaba lo tomo rápidamente de los hombros para que el estuviera obligado a verla, estaba enfadada, enfadada de que otra chica ocupara los pensamientos del joven Uzumaki, por lo cual intento seducirlo a pesar de que no supiera la razón

**- Tal vez…si hay otra persona que esté dispuesta a darte amor—**usando una voz sensual, pero notando que nada pasaba con el chico el cual la miraba extrañado- _"O este es tonto o es un despistado de primera, pero…mierda ¿que estoy haciendo?, yo solo soy de Menma…de ese desgraciado"-_intentando recuperarse de lo realizado para notar como aquel muchacho de ojos azules le sonreía

**-Gracias Hinata del sueño, en verdad muchas gracias por intentar subirme el ánimo…pero no hablemos de mi…hablemos de ti, ¿tú también sufres por amor?**

**-¿Sufrir por amor?—**Naruto espero pacientemente en que ella rompiera el silencio, mientras notaba sus expresiones, a medida que esta bajaba las manos de sus hombros**—Sufrir por amor dices…La persona que me gusta…es un patán—**comenzando a fruncir levemente el ceño

**-¿Patán?—**Mirando como la chica se mordía los labios maquillados con algo de enojo

-**Sí, me dice que soy una marimacho, que jamás nunca le llamare la atención, que soy una bruta y poco femenina—**apretando sus puños, mientras recordaba aquella vez cuando pequeña cuando fue defendida por aquel noble muchacho, aquella vez que quiso volverse lo suficientemente fuerte para que el confiara en ella, para que Menma la viera como una mujer fuerte que merecía estar a su lado**—Haga lo que haga, jamás he sido buena para él, siempre me ve como una molestia…**

**- …-**El muchacho rubio acerco su mano hasta aquellas lagrimas rebeldes que sorprendieron a Hinata, pues ella nunca había llorado…y ahora ante una réplica rubia de su amado lo hacía**—Si él no puede ver a la hermosa muchacha que esta frente mío, entonces él es un ciego dettebayo—**sonriéndole, para luego intentar animarla de alguna manera

**-…-**Hinata en silencio lo miro**—Eres un…bastardo divertido—**no pudiendo evitar reír al notar como el chico al intentar calmar su llanto silencioso se había encontrado cara a cara con el suelo. El joven héroe levanto su mirada sonrojándose levemente con aquella hermosa sonrisa parecida a la de su Hinata, únicamente que esta sonrisa tenía mucho más confianza.

**- Ya no estas llorando—**sonriéndole**—No debes alguien tan linda como tu sufrir por amor, tienes una muy linda sonrisa**

**- …-**El silencio nuevamente gobernó a aquella Hinata, tan ruda como una vikinga…domada por una simple frase dicha con sinceridad, bajo inconscientemente el rostro al sentir las mejillas tan calientes como lava hirviendo

**-¿He dicho algo que te incomodara?—**se acercó más, mientras intentaba que la hermosa muchacha levantara el rostro, entonces solo noto una sonrisa acompañada de un leve ceño fruncido

**-Diciéndome cosas bonitas no me conquistaras Uzumaki, yo quiero hechos…-**sonriendo satisfecha cuando aquel chico finalmente se sonrojo- _"Este sujeto…es único"_-Y antes que pudiera volver a retomar el control de toda aquella situación, sintió que su equipo comenzaba a llegar para entrenar, esos odiosos nuevamente interrumpirían su paz, pero apenas volvió a mirar al chico que la acompañaba noto que ya no había nadie- **…habrá sido…solo una ilusión…-**algo confundida, pero solo unos instantes antes de volver a retomar aquella mirada seria que la caracterizaba como la mujer más inalcanzable del planeta-** Me vengare con esos bastardos…-**Observando a Kiba y a Shino

* * *

><p>Cuando la masacre dominada como entrenamiento acabo con un Kiba traumado aferrado a la rama de un árbol mientras maullaba esperando por que los bomberos lo bajaran, y aun Shino estático repleto de insectos. Hinata caminaba por la aldea aun con aquel chico en su mente.<p>

Un chico de cabellera negra con bigotes la observo, intentando camuflar su sonrisa burlesca al ver al blanco favorito de sus bromas.

**-Marimacho…-**le silbo, pero entonces noto que ella ni siquiera había reparado en él ni por estar rodeado de esas estúpidas mujeres que se veían atraída por aquel chico serio sin camisa—**_Princesita_**—usando aquel apodo que molestaba de sobremanera a la Hyuga pero nada paso- _"Y ¿a esta que le pasa?"-_Entonces noto como Sasuke había dejado a un grupo de jóvenes para correr al lado de aquella voluptuosa mujer, teniendo mucha más suerte en que Hinata le hiciera caso.

**-Hermosa gatita, sal con…-**y antes que su frase acabará ya se encontraba atravesando la pared de algún establecimiento

**-Bastardo insistente…-**intentando respirar, para luego notar la mirada curiosa de Menma- _"…Naruto"_-moviendo de un lado a otro su rostro intentando no sonrojase con el recuerdo de aquel chico estúpidamente despistado pero con un noble corazón—Si fuera él ataría a esa mujer y la obligaría a amarme…

**-¿De que estas hablando princesita acosadora?—**Ya se encontraba esperando los gritos de la Hyuga, espantando a las mujeres y gritándole a todos que él era de ella, pero nada llego pues ella llevo sus manos hasta su cintura aun atrapada en lo que parecía pensamientos intensos

**-Estoy hablando de un chico…**

**-¿Una nueva táctica para conquistarme?, te he dicho que una mujer tan poco femenina como tú que usa ese tipo de ropa no va a…-**notando como Hinata comenzaba a caminar dándole la espalda

**-¿Quién ha dicho que ese chico eres tú?...—**ocultando su rostro con su flequillo, dolida con las palabras de aquel insensato que alguna vez fue alguien admirable, alguien único capaz de sacarla de su oscuridad de su propia desconfianza. Pero ahora era solo un idiota sexy que la hacía enojar, lastimándola cada día y haciéndola dudar de su propia habilidad de seducir

**-…-**Menma no contesto de inmediato mirando con sus fríos y calculadores ojos a la Hyuga, esperando que volviera a ser de las suyas pero siguió mirando su espalda**—¿No me digas que estás pensando en el idiota de Sasuke?—**con una sonrisa burlesca, deseando molestarla nuevamente pero entonces noto como de una manera extraña para aquella muchacha tan peculiar comenzaba a retirarse sin siquiera haberle hecho recordar el amor que sentía por él.

**-No tengo ganas de hablar con nadie, tengo mucho en que pensar…-**comenzando a retirarse dejando a los aldeanos con la boca abierta, pues ella no era una mujer pasiva mucho menos cuando unas mujeres estuvieran rodeando a Menma- _"¿Quién eres Naruto Uzumaki?... ¿Por qué no puedo dejar de pensar en ti? "_-suspirando

Se retiró hasta el territorio Hyuga, ignorando a los sirvientes o miembros de las ramas secundarias que temblaban con solo verla. Y esta vez no quiso ir a entrenar, simplemente se encerró en su cuarto.

**-¿Cómo es posible que…alguien te pueda olvidar?—**volvió a suspirar hundiéndose en su cama, apoyando su rostro en la almohada no comprendiendo como una simple ilusión fuera capaz de dejarla meditando por tanto tiempo, haciéndola olvida su entrenamiento o el espantar a las mujeres que acosaban a Menma.

* * *

><p>Y mientras aquella hermosa muchacha de tez blanca seguía perdida en la sonrisa de aquel extraño espejismo. Nuestro joven héroe despertaba de su sueño, confundido por aquella practica con aquella Hinata tan real pero a la vez tan distinta a la normal.<p>

**-Aunque…me ha agrado hablar con ella—**el Uzumaki sonrió con gusto, recuperando en parte su alegría mientras se alistaba para el día a día, intentando engañar a su corazón que añoraba con estar con la persona amada.

Apenas coloco un pie fuera de su hogar, noto la aldea que se encontraba terminando la reconstrucción, la gente se veía animada y contenta…Mientras un Uchiha huraño terminaba el castigo comunitario al que fue mandado.

**-¡Teme!, buenos días—**fue hacia el con humor, mientras Sasuke levantaba la mirada solo para devolverle una mueca en forma de sonrisa.

**-¿Has tomado nuevamente leche agria?, Dobe**

**-Solo he despertado con muy buen ánimo, y ¿Sakura-chan?—**notando que la muchacha amiga de ambos no se encontraba vigilando que el Uchiha terminara con sus trabajos

**-Ha ido a dar un informe a la quinta sobre que he terminado mis deberes…**

**-Aun ella sigue enojada contigo, ¿eh? Teme deberías ser más delicado y no andar gritando a cada momento revolución**

**- Tks…-**El chico observo a su amigo pelinegro mientras no pudo evitar adornar su rostro con una sonrisa zorruna, después de todo ahora el gran Sasuke Uchiha que había sido perseguido por grupos de mujeres, paso de vengador revolucionario a…intentar de todas maneras posible captar la atención de la chica de ojos jade**—me alegra que estés de buen humor Naruto—**Ambos amigos, casi hermanos sabían muy bien lo que el otro pasaba, si bien fueron sus decisiones los que los llevaron a alejar el gran amor de las muchachas.

Naruto podía apostar las manos en el fuego porque Sakura seguía enamorada de Sasuke, hiciera lo que este hiciera…Solo que ella estaba dándole de su propia medicina al Uchiha antes de que se lanzara a sus brazos.

Lo único malo y que comenzó a deprimir nuevamente al Uzumaki fue que…a pesar de todo, Hinata seguiría sin recordarlo, seguiría enamorada de otra persona, y él no tenía más que guardar silencio para no estropear su felicidad.

**-Hola Naruto…-**Sin más la chica del equipo siete se acercó a ellos, sonriéndole a ambos mientras terminaba de reportar la situación del Uchiha con Tsunade

**-Hola Sakura-chan, ¿Cómo te ha tratado este idiota?**

**-Pues va bien, realizando las ayudas correspondientes para levantar la aldea, pero al más mínimo error le arrancare su plantación de tomates**

**- ja, plantación de tomates—**Sasuke levemente se sonrojo, volteando la mirada mientras oía la risa de sus amigos

**-cállate dobe o consumiré toda tu ración de ramen**

**-¡No!, no puedes hacer eso…mi pobre ramen contaminado por tu culpa…-**Sakura solo suspiro notando como ellos peleaban como dos niños pequeños, para luego solo reír al reconocer que había extrañado por mucho tiempo aquello

**-nee , Naruto—**La ojos jade espero que el chico dejara de discutir con Sasuke para que lo volteara a ver**—¿Iras esta tarde con nosotros al karaoke?, estaremos todos…**

**-Y por todos sabes a lo que se refiere—**recordó Sasuke a Naruto, el cual no sabía que decir, recordando que había decidido intentar no verse ese día con nadie y esconderse en el bosque para entrenar, pero conociendo como era Sakura sin duda seria arrastrado hasta el karaoke

**-Yo…no lo sé Sakura-chan**

**-Vamos Naruto, no puedes encerrarte en tu casa esperando que todo se olvide…- **comentópreocupada por su amigo**—es una suerte que te hayamos podido ver**

**-…Yo solo estoy entrenando Sakura-chan, no tienes por qué preocuparte, y sé que también te preocupa por mi Sasu-chan así que no voltees la mirada—**intentando darle un toque de humor a la situación para que el tema no se volviera más profundo, más hiriente.

**-Como si yo tuviera algún tipo de sentimiento hacia ti—**alucinando con gritos de mujeres emocionadas sobre los sentimientos de ambos muchachos- _"Juro que alguien grito la palabra yaoi" _

**-Naruto…**

**-Ahora si me disculpan iré a entrenar…-**dio por finalizado la conversación alejándose por completo de sus amigos, escapando de un salto de ellos

**-Sakura, no puedes obligarlo a superar algo que aún lo hiere—**Sasuke no la vio pues su vista se encontraba en el cielo

**-Pero…Se está aislando de todos, ¿Qué pasara el día cuando Hinata y Kiba se casen?...si no lo supera ahora, ¿cuándo?, ¿cuándo haga alguna estupidez?**

**-No hará una estupidez…porque yo lo golpeare antes que lo intente…-**susurro serio el Uchiha, claramente sospechando que el Uzumaki solo huía para no afrontar el problema y la desilusión.

**-…Somos sus amigos…debería confiar en nosotros…-**susurro igualmente Sakura levantando su rostro para mirar el mismo cielo que Sasuke que a veces la desesperaba, pero otras veces…

* * *

><p>En esos mismos momentos mientras Naruto iba rumbo a los campos de entrenamiento no pudo evitar que su mirada enfocara a la feliz y radiante pareja de Konoha. Un chico de cabellera castaña completamente sonrojado al sentir el brazo de su compañera de equipo alrededor de su brazo, aprisionando su menudo cuerpo en él.<p>

**-Kiba-kun, eso ha sido realmente muy gracioso—**una risilla cantarina y sumamente suave inundo el oído del joven Naruto el cual nuevamente se regañó por haber sido tan idiota, por no haber mirado más allá de lo que sus ojos le permitían ver.

**-Hinata…-**susurro Naruto decidiendo huir lo más rápido posible antes de que alguno de los dos lo pudiera ver, pero no pasó desapercibido para Kiba el cual simplemente lo miro.

**-¿Kiba-kun?, ¿Qué sucede?**

**-oh…no nada, solo era Naruto que pasaba…**

**-¿Naruto-san?... ¿sabes?, él es…no me siento a gusto con el…-**comento la Hyuga sin toque alguno de sonrojo en sus mejillas, observando la misma dirección que su compañero de equipo y prometido.

Y el pobre chico rubio de ojos azules que se encontraba detrás de una pared, logro oír aquel cometario sintiendo como sus ánimos nuevamente se rompían, al mismo instante en que su corazón se hacía trizas.

-_"E…ella… ¿acaso soy un problema para ella?"_-se hizo humo en el lugar huyendo de sus problemas y de sus propios sentimientos que estaban matándolo. Llegando al bosque en donde descargo toda su frustración en entrenamiento…

Terminando sucio y herido en el suelo, llorando como aquel niño pequeño que alguna vez fue, el cual le temía a todos…

**-¿Por qué lloras?...—**Aquella voz provoco que levantara la vista, para notar a Hinata…la Hinata del sueño que le miraba acercándose algo desorientada tal vez.

**-Estoy soñando nuevamente…es la única manera para que explique que tú y yo estemos hablando en el mismo metro cuadrado…-**con un intento de sonrisa sarcástica, mientras las lágrimas y el lodo le daban aquel toque de niño perdido, humillado y dolido.

**-…Si, has de estar soñando…de otra manera no me explico como yo la gran heredera Hyuga…se hinque a tu lado para limpiarte…-**arrodillándose al lado del muchacho, mientras con la manga de su chamarra abierta le limpiaba el rostro, llevándose no solo con la tela el lodo también las lágrimas**- ¿Lloras por ella?...—**El muchacho noto los ojos aperlados de la muchacha, mientras solo asentía tomándola por sorpresa y abrazándola, hundiendo su rostro en el abrazo de la muchacha.

_- "…nunca, había visto a nadie llorar… ¿no se supone que…yo odio lo que sea estas clases de sentimentalismo?"_-levemente temblando al no saber qué hacer, pero se suponía que ella se encontraba durmiendo en su cuarto así que esto debía ser solo un simple sueño y en los sueños uno realizaba cosas que nunca haría en la vida real—Ya pequeño Naruto, no debes llorar…-acariciando el cabello dorado de aquel joven que la cautivo con su sonrisa, y ahora se encontraba perdido en el llanto—No debes llorar, debes simplemente demostrarle que tú eres el mejor

**-¿Q…que soy el mejor?, pero…ella no confía en mi**

**-Pues es una idiota entonces…-**ignorando como Naruto había arrugado el ceño al referirse de esa manera a la muchacha que a él le gustaba**—no me mires así, lo es por desconfiar en alguien como tu…yo nunca antes te había visto y…tu sonrisa me cautivo—**sonrojándose levemente al darse cuenta de lo dicho—**T…tampoco te lo tomes t…tan a pecho…-**nerviosa

**-…-**Sintió como aquella mirada azulada la perforaba, la examinaba en silencio como si estuviera viendo algún rastro de mentira, pero después de unos segundos el muchacho le regalo la más hermosa y deliciosa sonrisa que ella nunca antes había reparado**—Gracias Hinata del sueño…**

**-…Agradécemelo alguna vez con alguna cita—**le devolvió una pequeña sonrisa la Hyuga al notar como las lágrimas en aquel guapo chico…ya se habían ido.

Mientras tanto el sol se encontraba en lo alto, iluminando toda Konoha. La sensual Hokage observaba los papeles en la mesa, suspirando suavemente no por el hecho de tener que leer y clasificar todo uno por uno. Más bien era por aquellos rumores extraños referentes al campo de entrenamiento en donde grandes cantidades de energía eran percibidas por segundos, para luego simplemente desaparecer en la nada.

**-Me pregunto…¿qué es lo que se avecinara?—**la quinta simplemente susurro cerrando sus ojos.

**...Continuara...**

* * *

><p>Como verán la Hinata que todos queremos al parecer no recuerda a nuestro encantador rubio.<p>

¿Que ha sucedido?, ¿como ha perdido la memoria?...¿Se recuperará algún día?, ¿la Hinata del sueño intentara raptarse a Naruto?.

Por que hago estas preguntas, se supone que yo se todo xD.

En fin, nos vemos en la continuación este fic no será tan largo como los demás (espero) y espero a que les guste ^^.

Nos vemos en el proximo fic que continuara que sera el de "Destino Cruzado"

Recuerden mientras haya amor los escritores escribiran 3...amor y comida claro xD


	2. Corazones Rotos

Esta genial historia que ya llegó a su término, recuerden que le pertenece al siempre genial y maravilloso Kishimoto-sensei. Nosotros solo utilizamos sus personajes para entretención sana sin ánimos de lucro.

_**Recuerden apoyar a los escritores, un comentario alimenta la imaginación y las historias no serán abandonadas.**_

Aclaración:

**-Hablado-**

_-"Pensamiento"—_

_Llegando un momento ambas Hinatas chocaran así que cuando hable de Hinata de Road To Ninja aparecerá de esta manera._

_**Hinata **__- Solo para cuando ambas Hinata aparezcan en una misma escena ^^_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Capítulo 2. Corazones Rotos<strong>_

Finalmente un nuevo y hermoso día llegaba a Konoha, el suave canto de los pájaros se colaba en el cuarto de la heredera del prestigioso y calmado clan Hyuga. La hermosa muchacha se estiro en su cama mientras recordaba con una sonrisa aquel extraño sueño en donde un chico llamado "Naruto" siempre aparecía, haciendo de cada noche la mejor.

**-¿Será solo un sueño?—**Ella era conocida no precisamente por ser calmada. Sus arrebatos y locuras de amor eran conocidas por todo el país del fuego, y el amor que sentía por Menma Namizake era uno de ellos pero…**- Aunque es un sueño… ¿por qué no puedo sacar de mi mente a ese Naruto Uzumaki?**

Recordó la conversación perfectamente como si se hubiera tratado de una realidad. Si bien había despertado en el campo de entrenamiento después de ello, la interacción y el abrazo seguían presentes.

**-Él es cálido…como un verano pero agradable como una primavera…-**ella no era cursi, de echo ella era directa al grano pero…solo en la intimidad de su cuarto se permitiría ser de esa manera, solo y únicamente por Naruto.

Y mientras ella disfrutaba de esos momentos, en las calles de la aldea se preparaban todos para lo que sería algo peor que la guerra. Por todos era conocido el temperamento posesivo de la mayor de las Hyuga. Y sin duda apenas se enterase de la noticia que circulaba en la aldea la joven arrasaría con todo.

"_**¿Sabes cuál es la nueva? Menma Namizake tiene novia…y no es precisamente Hinata"**_

Un atractivo chico de cabellera negra simplemente sonrió arrogante ante el nuevo chisme, era verdad. Él había encontrado a una ardiente chica de nombre Mayu, no era algo serio pero tal vez de esa manera Hinata volvería a ser la misma.

**-No es que ella me importe, claro—**se dijo así mismo mientras caminaba siendo tomado del brazo por aquella chica pelirroja que caminaba a su lado. Observando con burla como todos escondían sus cosas, protegían a sus hijas, sus terrenos. En fin se preparaban para un apocalipsis.

Volviendo a la mansión Hyuga. Hinata observaba a su pequeña hermana cocinar. Ella jamás le importo educarse para ello, pues su meta era ser tan fuerte para merecer a Menma.

**-E…estas muy callada Onee-sama…-**susurro tímidamente Hanabi, intentando no estropear el desayuno al estar nerviosa por la mirada de Hinata.

**-…Solo tuve un sueño…pacifico…-**sorprendiéndose así misma de haberle contestado tan suave a su hermanita y no reprendiéndola con un "Deberías concentrarte más en tu entrenamiento**"—¿Te gusta cocinar?—**intentando hablar para que ella no preguntara de aquel sueño

**-…-**afirmando levemente sonrojada**—M…me gusta, porque…en la comida logro meter cada uno de mis sentimientos hacia las personas que más quiero…-**sonriendo con los ojos cerrados

**- ¿Para las personas que más quieres?—**siempre había visto ese acto de darle algo al otro como un acto de debilidad pero…a su vez con aquel personaje que aparecía en sus sueños otro mundo de posibilidades se le estaba abriendo**- …quiero intentarlo**

**-….—**Hanabi por primera vez en su vida se sorprendió y si no fuera por su hermana mayor hubiera caído al suelo de la impresión

**- …¿Qué?—**levemente apenada por la visible sorpresa en los ojos de su hermana menor**—si no quieres entonces…**

**-Lo haremos, ahora mismo…-**La mirada de Hanabi brillaba de la emoción mientras Hinata solo se preguntaba si había hecho lo correcto. Y fue así como ella que jamás había estado en la cocina paso varias horas intentando realizar un simple bento, pero por más que le colocara todo el empeño sus gestos y habilidades eran brutos en comparación a la suavidad y sofisticación de su hermanita**-…Por lo menos has logrado hacer algo Onee-sama…-**susurro entre conmovida y apenada, viendo el bento de su hermana que aunque no se supiera a ciencia cierta qué era lo que contenía, tenía un aroma agradable.

**-…¡Lo he hecho!...—**Pero para Hinata aquello era algo hermoso, digno signo de que era capaz de realizar algo tan simple como un bento, lo alzo con sus manos mientras con una gran y reluciente sonrisa miraba su resultado.

**-…¿Se lo regalaras a Menma-kun?—**sonrió su pequeña hermanita, mientras un leve sonrojo se a dueño de Hinata

**-¿A ese idiota? N…no…claro que no…es para mí…-**comenzando a llevarse su bento, entre sonrojos y mil excusas en donde negaba por completo que era para aquel fastidioso y sexy muchacho que le movía el piso**- ….gracias Hanabi…-**susurro, dándole la espalda…dar las gracias le hería el orgullo, pero estaba contenta y solo por esta vez…le daría gracias.

Y por primera vez en aquel mundo la gloriosa y ruda Hinata Hyuga, iba feliz sosteniendo el bento que había realizado.

**-Tal vez…todo esto es gracias a ti…Naruto—**Susurro, de alguna manera no queriendo que su amor también se alejara por haber sido algo lenta. Aunque ella no lo era…tal vez era demasiado brutal en el amor**—Menma…comételo y calla… Tal vez debería practicar como entregárselo...**

Pero entonces el silencio envolvió el lugar, los más osados se quedaron apostando por la muerte segura de Menma, el cual estaba demasiado ocupado besando a Mayu como para notar que Hinata se encontraba mirándolos sin moverse mientras sostenía algo que era parecido a un bento.

_Nunca olvidaré aquel primer amor que nunca fue..._

_Libérame...o déjame caer...para no volver…_

Cuando Menma se separó de la jugosa boca de la pelirroja, noto a algunos aldeanos mirando al frente de ellos. Por lo cual miro apartando la mirada de Mayu notando a Hinata que se encontraba en silencio mirando.

**-Vaya…"princesita", ¿Se te perdió algo?—**Burlesco meneo su cabeza, mientras esperaba alguna reacción pero esta no llegó como la que él esperaba.

_Hermosa la pareja que forma entre ustedes..._

_Mientras sonrío yo por dentro, la maldigo toda llena de falsedad_

**-Que hermosa pareja forman…-**sonriendo pero por dentro la muchacha de ojos de luna se sentía pudrir ante las maldiciones que le lanzaba a aquella mujer que le sonreía con la suficiente vanidad que imploraba un golpe en el rostro.

**-… ¿Eso es todo?...—**susurro contrariado Menma mientras notaba como Hinata le daba la espalda

**-… ¿Esperabas que llorará?...no seas idiota Menma…-**con elegancia digna de su clan y personalidad la muchacha se alejó, derramando las lágrimas que no quería que el presenciare.

_Perdóname…_

Jamás lo perdonaría, jamás…jamás podría olvidar la humillación, las falsas esperanzas…Menma Namizake estaría muerto para ella desde ahora en adelante. Pero en ese lapso de tiempo, intentaría que las estúpidas lágrimas no la desmoronen, intentaría evitar que alguien la viera de esa manera tan patética.

Y por eso corrió al bosque, en donde grito, grito tan fuerte que sintió sus pulmones explotar, el llanto cubrió por completo su hermoso rostro mientras ella siguió gritando no queriendo que el llanto la controlara y dominará. Y fue como entre los arbustos vio aquella dulce luz al final del túnel.

Su cabello dorado, sus ojos azules preocupados. Con la respiración agitada la miro acercándose.

**-Hinata…Hinata del sueño…-**susurró, el que había estado entrenando sintió algo, algo tan profundo en su corazón y aquel grito provoco que volara al origen para encontrarla allí llorando, a aquella Hinata del sueño que se había visto tan fuerte, tan difícil de penetrar.

**- …Él nunca me amo…-**susurro cerrando sus ojos con dolor para luego abrirlos y mirar aquel bento, notando lo desagradable que era el contenido**- …No soy buena en nada…**-Odiaba sentirse de esa manera, tan débil, tan dependiente de un sentimiento tan ambiguo como el Amor, pero lamentablemente Menma una vez más le demostraba que era solo…una pobre idiota que intentaba en vano obtener algo a cambio.

**- No digas eso, eres una muy buena persona…-**intento animarla el muchacho rubio, intentando buscar entre su repertorio de bromas alguna que le hiciera reír pero en ese momento supo que en los líos del amor…él no era quien para animar.

**-¡Ni siquiera puedo hacer un mísero bento decente!—**grito molesta botando el bento al suelo, ya no tenía caso que siguiera intentando algo que nunca sería, algo que el muy desagraciado de Menma no quiso realizar.

* * *

><p>Por su parte Naruto no sabía cómo calmar a la muchacha que lloraba con dolor intentando calmarse al estar gritando con enojo. Miro hacia aquel bento que por la caída se había abierto si bien lo que había allí no parecía algo comible, se inclinó tomándolo entre sus manos y sacando algo.<p>

No era un onigiri con su rostro, parecía ser más bien un ornitorrinco. Pero aun así sabiendo bien lo que una comida mal preparada podía provocar se lo llevo a la boca, después del primer bocado sonrió pues a pesar de tener un mal aspecto el sabor era maravilloso, y su estómago en ese momento se lo estaba agradeciendo.

**-¿Qué estás haciendo?...—**susurro entre el llanto la orgullosa Hyuga mientras observaba como Naruto devora lo que ella había preparado

**-Sabe realmente muy bien… ¿Quieres?—**sonriéndole, con aquella sonrisa que provocaba que su corazón palpitara independiente de la situación, no pudo evitar reír mientras él se encontraba con la mejillas algo sucias por la comida, lamiendo uno por uno sus dedos.

**-…-**riendo mientras las lágrimas finalmente terminaban adornando su rostro, un viento suave meció sus cabellos y el joven Uzumaki se sonrojo. Maldiciendo por primera vez su falta de modales-…-abrazándolo de golpe, sorprendiendo al muchacho mientras ella ocultaba su rostro en aquel fuerte pecho con un aroma varonil que le hacía recordar únicamente a la primavera**- …Gracias…**

**-…-**En silencio la miro, para posar sus brazos alrededor del pequeño cuerpo de aquella agresiva versión de la dueña de su corazón. Por lo que podía entender ambos habían sufrido una desilusión, tal vez un mero capricho divino—No llores más por alguien que no te merece…-susurro

**-Entonces…tú tampoco llores más…-**abrazándolo con más fuerza, con miedo de despertar nuevamente de aquel sueño y tener que enfrentarse a aquella cruda realidad. En ese momento mientras el sol alumbraba aquel bosque misterioso, ambos amantes desilusionados unieron su destino.

**-…Lo intentare…-**susurro mientras luego de un rato noto que la hermosa peli azul se encontraba dormida, la tomo delicadamente en brazos intentando no sonrojarse debido a su forma de vestir y decidió llevarla a su casa, para que descansará.

Pensaba ir a la mansión Hyuga, pero decidió que por muy sueño que fuera él seguía prohibido en aquel lugar, así que simplemente su propia casa fue mejor opción.

**-Te ves tan real…-**susurro mientras la miraba dormir, incapaz de pensar que ella fuese solo producto de su imaginación. Con cuidado quito el cabello que cubría el rostro de la hermosa joven, pero rápidamente él se alejó nervioso apenas ella comenzó a despertar.

Y cuando aquellos vivaces ojos se abrieron por completo notaron que se encontraban en lo que parecía ser un cuarto, con restos de envoltorio de ramen instantáneos, armamento ninja y ropa. Sin duda que el que vivía allí no sabía lo que era vivir en armonía.

Entonces su mirada choco con Naruto, el muchacho de sus sueños el cual parecía intentar cubrirse como si hubiera sido pillado en algo ilícito, no pudo evitar reír internamente al verlo sonrojado.

**-… ¿Y este lugar?...—**observando con su mirada cada rincón, hasta tomar entre sus manos lo que parecía ser un bóxer- Lindo diseño

**-N…no toques…dettebayo-**apenado quitándoselo rápidamente, regañándose por ser tan desordenado**—Estas en mi casa…esta algo desordenada…disculpa—**avergonzado

**-…¿Algo desordenada?, este lugar es como si hubiera pasado una manada de animales…-**riendo escandalosamente mientras el pobre Uzumaki intentaba ocultar su mirada**- ¿Qué te parece si en agradecimiento te ayudo a limpiar?**

**-¿Agradecimiento de qué?**

**-El agradecimiento de que no le contarás a NADIE que yo he llorado…-**levantándose de la cama mientras colocaba sus manos en su cintura, tenía un corazón roto pero también tenía una gran reputación de delincuente que mantener

**-¿Eso importa?**

**-¿Crees que porque soy chica tengo que llorar?—**alzando una ceja mientras su feminismo salía a frote recordando las burlas de Menma nuevamente

**-No, claro que no…por dios porque siempre colocan en mi boca cosa que nunca he dicho, dettebayo—**desordenándose en cabello frustrado**—Lo que quiero decir es que es normal que TODOS en algún momento de la vida lloremos, y no debe importarnos lo que los demás piensen…el llorar y reír son emociones, emociones que nos identifican como humanos como individuos…-**Sorprendiéndose de sí mismo por haber logrado una hermosa frase

**-…-**En silencio la Hyuga orgullosa lo miro, si bien ella detestaba mostrar esas emociones, prefiriendo el temor de los otros hacia ella, por esta vez decidió guardar silencio y otorgarle la razón**—Igual debes limpiar este lugar—**volviendo a tomar otro bóxer entre su manos

**-…-**El rubio termino resoplando entre frustrado y sonrojado mientras, ocultaba una suave sonrisa al ver a la chica mucho mejor que en un principio.

Y…aunque fuera un sueño, aquella limpieza fue extenuante como si hubiera sido real. Bolsas y bolsas de envases vacíos de comida era lo que habían sacado entre todos los muebles y rincones de aquella pequeña casa. Pero el arduo trabajo que Hinata lo sometió valió la pena mientras miraba su reflejo en la mesa.

Los clones desaparecieron entre el humo mientras la muchacha peli azul suspiraba intentando calmar su corazón después de haber visto tantos, magníficos clones de aquel muchacho que lograba calmar sus emociones.

**-¿Ves que una vez limpio este lugar estaría más decente?—**Viendo al rubio que le sonreía de oreja a oreja

**-¡Esto a merita una celebración vamos donde el viejo a comer ramen dettebayo!—**comentó entusiasmando pensando que en su sueño sin duda alguna aquel lugar existiría y que mejor que comer allí.

**- Pues ya que tu invitas lo tomare como una cita…-**de buen humor abrazando el brazo del chico coqueta mientras este se sonrojaba visiblemente**—Vamos**

**-P…pues vamos…d…dettebayo…-**entre cerro sus ojos intentando calmarse, para luego simplemente sonreírle de una manera radiante, saliendo ambos a caminar a la aldea, mientras las personas que los veían se tallaban los ojos del asombro.

…_¿Acaso los que iban caminando por la calle en plan de cita, no era nada más que el héroe de Konoha junto…con la heredera Hyuga?..._

Una tormenta prometía el pronóstico, pues era conocido que la pareja de Hinata era alguien demasiado celoso más si se trataba de Naruto.

Hinata observo el recinto, un recinto que era demasiado amigable mientras el dueño del lugar saludaba a Naruto, el cual contestaba con una gran sonrisa. Ambos se sentaron y de cierta manera la muchacha se alegró de que ahora el muchacho pareciera tan risueño.

**-¿Qué quieres comer?...—**

**-Recomiéndame algo…-**lo oyó tranquilamente parlotear sobre los distintos tipos de sabores de ramen que él había tenido el gusto de probar. Ella detestaba a los idiotas que hablaban por los codos pero…él era diferente, tenía algo tan diferente que no podía ignorar aunque lo intentase.

Finalmente decidió por comer lo mismo que él, dejándose llevar por el ambiente mientras conversaban alegremente sobre cualquier situación.

**-Me alegro que ya no estés triste Hinata del sueño…-**la observo con cierto cariño mientras sus ojos azules brillaban alejados de aquella soledad que en un principio ella observo

**-…Todo es gracias a ti…Naruto…-**susurro conmovida, viéndole. Él era tan diferente, tan radiante en comparación a la fría sombra de indiferencia que Menma era, Incluso su nombre le sonaba tan cálido como un roció de primavera. Y simplemente por la atmosfera se dejó llevar acercando sus labios con maquillaje hasta la mejilla del muchacho con características de zorro, un beso tan suave y tímido que contrarrestaba por completo con ella, pero a la vez la llenaba de gozo.

Tanto el viejo del local como la muchacha que atendía se sonrojaron junto con los pocos clientes en ese momento. Era realmente extraño que algo así sucediera y que el chico rubio quedará sin palabras con los palillos en el suelo. Pero la atmosfera no duro tanto pues rápidamente alguien tomo del cuello de la camisa a Naruto, Hinata observo para encontrar a su compañero de equipo amante de los gatos realmente molesto con el joven Uzumaki. Ella estaba claramente confundida pues…

Aquel Kiba se veía agresivo como un perro.

**-¡¿Pero qué piensas que estás haciendo Naruto?!—**le grito, sintiendo su ego de hombre herido, recordando las palabras exactas de Shino de aquel testigo silencioso, que vio con malos ojos su relación con Hinata.

"_Ella tarde o temprano lo recordará…y el único que sufrirá serás tú Kiba. Por meterte en algo que no tiene esperanza"_

Pero mientras fuera el quien besara a Hinata y no Naruto, mientras fuera él a quien viera con amor y no a Naruto. El defendería sus terrenos como un perro. Dejándole en claro quien ahora estaba con Hinata.

**-¡¿De qué hablas?!—**Grito, intentando zafarse de aquel agarre. Su ramen se encontraba esparcido en el suelo, mientras no entendía como su sueño de un momento a otro se había vuelto tan…rudo.

- ¡Te la estás dando de ligón con mi novia, de eso hablo!, ¡Que mal amigo resultaste ser Uzumaki!—Aquellas palabras, aquel comentario…aquel grito calaron hondo en el Uzumaki. El que siempre había querido tener amigos o alguien que lo quisiera simplemente desde temprana edad.

_¿Era mal amigo…por simplemente soñar…?_

Hinata en silencio observo como el rostro alegre de aquel sol parlante se opacaba, quedando distante mientras era soltado y botado en el suelo como un cuerpo sin alma, como un alma sin destino. Su corazón se agito recordando como ella huía al momento de su desilusión. Y sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos apenas Kiba de un movimiento brusco le tomo el brazo levantándola del asiento.

**-Tú y yo nos vamos ahora—**molesto, mostrando sus caninos. Y ella, aquella guerrera indomable que se encontraba en su pecho, se sintió molesta, habían insultado a su amigo, y la estaban tratando como un mero trofeo.

**-¡¿Quién te crees para tratar a Naruto de esa manera?!—**Ella no iba a soportar eso, eso sí que no sus ojos brillaron con fuego helado, mientras se paraba derecha fulminando a Kiba con la mirada

**- Hinata…-**susurro el castaño incrédulo mientras se sentía amenazado

**- No eres mi dueño, nadie es mi dueño, ¡¿te ha quedado claro idiota?!—**fastidiada lo miro amenazante sin un apéndice de duda o timidez**—¡Y no vuelvas a colocarle ni una puta mano encima a Naruto!...—**el local quedo en absoluto silencio mientras Kiba de pie no se movió, ni tampoco cuando ella se alejó de su lado para ir a ayudar al muchacho rubio a colocarse de pie.

**-…-**En silencio y perdido aun en el doloroso comentario del chico perro el muchacho no contesto a la pregunta de Hinata, manteniéndose en silencio como un muñeco que se movía solo a voluntad de quien lo tuviese.

**- Pero Hinata…tú eres mi novia—**volteo Kiba recuperándose del asombro observando a la bella muchacha junto con Naruto

**- Piérdete—**frunciendo el ceño mientras estuvo a punto de alejarse del lugar para que el viejo le cobrara el ramen al escandaloso, cuando unas risas femeninas se oyeron y con asombro Kiba noto en la puerta a otra Hinata.

**- …¿Kiba-kun?—**Aquella delicada y suave voz inundo el lugar que anteriormente se encontraba tenso, lleno de gritos.

El observo a la peli azul que entro junto con Ino y Sakura, para luego posar su mirada en aquella otra ruda peli azul que se encontraba con Naruto, levemente sorprendida de ver a otra versión de ella en ese momento.

**-Ahora lo entiendo…-**comento finalmente Kiba rompiendo aquel silencio**- ¡¿Cómo es posible que creas un clon parecido a Hinata, solo para satisfacer tus oscuros deseos Naruto?!—**nuevamente gritos mientras él se acercaba a la que consideraba la verdadera Hinata, tomándola de la cintura para indicarle a Naruto que la original, que la verdadera…era suya.

**-…-**el Uzumaki conocido por ser hiperactivo y escandaloso no dijo nada, no sabiendo cómo defenderse. No entendiendo como su sueño, un simple sueño…se rompía volviéndolo a la realidad con una patada.

**-¿Qué sucede aquí…Naruto?...—**Sakura observo el escenario, y a su amigo enmudecido, los gritos de Kiba no la ayudaban a comprender. Quería silenciarlo mandándolo a volar aunque Hinata se enojará con ella ¿Cómo era posible que creyese algo tan estúpido como eso?, Naruto podía ser revoltoso, travieso y despistado pero jamás un mal amigo.

Por su parte la Hyuga que seguía al lado del Uzumaki observaba perpleja el evento sucedido. Tal vez todo era un sueño, pero sueño o no, ella no iba a permitir que comentaran cosas tan feas sobre su amigo.

**-¿Él ha…echo algo como eso?—**volteo en dirección a aquella versión suave de ella, que se cubría como si su cuerpo fuera pecado. La noto fruncir el ceño en dirección del sol andante que seguía en silencio, pero a pesar de ello pudo sentir como se tensaba al oírla a hablar**-…Nunca pensé que Naruto-san fuera…un acosador…es horrible—**Sueño o no le partiría la cara al idiota cara de perro que seguía hablando pestes de su amigo, tachándolo de pervertido, de acosador y mal amigo. Y la tonta de su versión que le seguía la corriente.

**-Óyeme idiota…-**volviendo a hablar de una manera brava, acercándose frente a frente a su versión ridículamente femenina**—El único horrible aquí es este puto que no sabe diferenciar entre un clon de una persona…! Que te den ridícula, si tachas a mi amigo de un acosador horrible entonces no mereces ni siquiera hablarle!—**Tanto Sakura como Ino quedaron en blanco observando a esas dos Hinata tan iguales y tan distintas mirándose, como si se preparan para discutir, pero entonces fue el mismo Naruto que tomo delicadamente la mano de aquella Hinata vestida de short y polera de red.

**- Por favor….no…-**suplico, mirándola únicamente a ella mientras sus ojos azules eran opacados por la tristeza.

**-…Tienen suerte que no patee sus traseros…-**elevo su dedo del medio mientras Naruto la jalaba a la salida dejando dinero en la mesa y disculpándose silenciosamente con el viejo.

Y se fueron de allí, dejando atrás los gritos de kiba, la indiferencia de aquella mujer. Para caminar por la aldea en silencio alejándose por completo de aquel lugar.

**-…Naruto…-**Susurro la muchacha, mientras este se detuvo nuevamente en la entrada del bosque. De pie en silencio, mientras le daba por completo la espalda, iba a fruncir el ceño cuando noto el leve sollozo, lo volteo para verlo de frente notando como aquel muchacho lloraba, nuevamente un llanto tan agónico que partía el alma**-…Naruto…**

**-…Yo….yo no soy mal amigo…-**susurró, mientras intentaba parar de llorar, alejar aquellas lágrimas y aquella soledad que nuevamente pedía a gritos entrar atormentando sus sueños, sus ideales todo lo que él había estado luchando**-… ¿Acaso…está mal…simplemente soñar?...—**Una pregunta que solo lanzo al viento, sin esperar que fuera contestada, el viento nuevamente mecía el cabello de ambos dándole un toque nostálgico.

El…estaba siendo un libro abierto, botando al suelo aquella mascara que intentaba cubrir la realidad para que nadie supiera lo que en verdad estaba sufriendo…

Una desilusión de amor…una amistad rota y quebrada…

**-… ¿El precio por soñar…es la soledad?...—**susurró nuevamente otra pregunta mientras Hinata simplemente no aguanto tomándolo de ambas mejillas para que el la viera.

**-Soñar es gratis…Soñar es solo una manera de motivarnos para alcanzar nuestros sueños…pero, alguien como tu Naruto Uzumaki jamás estará solo, debes entender que en nuestra vida siempre llegará gente, tanto buena como mala…buenos amigos, que estarán siempre contigo por muy mal camino que tomes…como malos amigos que simplemente se irán para no volver.**

**- Ella…ella cree que soy malo…**-Las lágrimas no querían abandonar a su sol, y ella lo entendía. El amor era una hija de puta.

**-Ella se lo pierde…si ella no quiere estar contigo…yo me quedare a tu lado—**Sus palabras fueron sinceras mientras sus ojos irradiaban aquella seguridad que en aquel momento el joven chico zorro ya no poseía debido a todo el dolor de momento**—Ya no pienses más en ella…**

**-Y tu… ¿Dejarás de pensar en quien te hizo daño?—**Aquella pregunta quedo sin respuestas por unos leves instantes eternos en donde ambos se miraban a los ojos, en aquel momento sus corazones estaban a la vista, regándose en el suelo en forma de pequeños fragmentos diminutos y desolados.

**-…Nunca me he considerado una persona que tenga amigos…pero, si usted y yo estamos juntos…todo saldrá bien…creo—**De lo único que estaba segura era que no deseaba que aquel muchacho llorase. Y aunque tuviera que decir mil y una estupideces que no fueran su estilo…lo haría.

**-…Eres un muy bonito sueño…-**finamente el rubio comento, regalándole una pequeña sonrisa

**-…Dudo que sea un sueño—**Intento tener la cabeza en frio mientras pensaba que aquel sueño repetitivo cada vez era más y más real.

**-… ¿Te quedarás conmigo?—**mostrándole su meñique esperando una promesa**—yo nunca rompo mis promesas**

**-…No pareces de las personas que lo hagan…-**Era un acto realmente infantil y trillado realizar una promesa de meñique, pero solo porque era Naruto Uzumaki quien se lo pedía, ella lo haría y golpearía a todo el mundo con tal de conseguirlo**—Juró por mi meñique que yo Hinata Hyuga…estaré siempre y más allá contigo—**regalándole una sonrisa_**—"**__Prometo…que serás feliz__**"**_

**-…Gracias Hina-chan…-**Nuevamente aquella sonrisa entre lágrimas, y la pobre muchacha sintió sus mejillas arder-

_Yo Hinata Hyuga…la agresiva y ruda heredera del clan Hyuga. Juró solemnemente que haré feliz a Naruto Uzumaki…siempre, estaré a tu lado._

La personal promesa de Hinata fue oída únicamente por sus pensamientos, mientras seguía mirando aquella sonrisa que deseaba proteger y seguir observando, ridículamente toda la vida.

Estuvieron en aquel lugar por un buen instante, observando de una manera vaga y despreocupada las nubes, una práctica que le hubiera hecho sentir que perdía el tiempo, pero ahora se sentía tan relajada que encontró aquello una buena manera…de conocer más al chico.

**-…Esa nube parece un cuenco de ramen de cerdo…-**

**-Sí que te encanta el ramen…-**sonrió despacio Hinata, recordándose para sí jamás pedir Ramen con Menma, desde ahora en adelante intentaría…probar únicamente con Naruto.

**-…Cuando era pequeño, era lo único que comía…era fácil de conseguir y fácil de preparar…-**sin dejar de mirar el cielo se siguió abriendo a la bonita y sensual muchacha a su lado, la cual se encontraba tan pacifica como un atardecer.

**-…-**recordando vagamente el amor de su ex suegra por el ramen**—¿Y tus padres no sabían preparar otra cosa?**

**- …-**suspirando melancólico**—Soy huérfano…-**Y tal vez con aquella declaración entendía el porqué de su temor de estar solo, cuando ella iba a comentar algo más el siguió hablando como si lo necesitará**- …Cuando era pequeño nunca entendí por qué no era el agrado de los adultos, muchas veces delante de mi apartaban a sus hijos para que no se vincularan de alguna manera conmigo. Yo en ese tiempo no lo entendía**…

**- A veces los adultos pueden llegar a ser unos malditos hijos de…-**fue interrumpida con una calmada risa proveniente del muchacho, una acción llena de distintos tipos de sentimientos.

**-En ese entonces lo único que me preocupaba era ser visto, que alguien parara en mí. Aunque fuera para un regaño, hice muchas travesuras en mi infancia, solo por querer algo de atención…Tal vez, solo este…traumado, tal vez me hizo falta un ejemplo de sentimientos…me refiero a…soy un idiota…-**suspiro simplemente mientras cubría su rostro con su brazo**—Cuando ella se me confeso, me sentí incrédulo…luego impuro, tonto e impuro pues no creía que merecía aquel amor tan dulce y puro que ella me profesaba…Y mientras íbamos creciendo, ella se iba volviendo más especial para mí, mis barreras y mis traumas se iban rompiendo. Pero entonces…**

**-… ¿Entonces?—**susurro la joven oyendo intentando averiguar más, intentando investigar de él…lo que había sucedido, y como podía ayudarlo**—¿Ella simplemente busco a otro?—**recordando con disgusto a estúpido de Menma con aquella puta pelirroja.

**-…No…ella simplemente me olvido…-**su voz sin ganas demostraba que ya no tenía más fuerza para hablar, amenazaba el tono de su voz con una inundación…la cual no llego al ser abrazado de una manera fuerte y cálida por aquella réplica de la muchacha.

**-No seré linda, ni sofisticada…de hecho pareceré un mejor amigo antes que una mujer—**Declaro con cierto toque de enojo en la voz, al recordar las comparaciones de Menma y más aun al saber que Naruto estaba enamorado de una réplica de ella…solo que perfecta**—Pero puedo decirte con exactitud que…estoy tan contenta de haberme topado contigo…Naru-chan—**No pudo evitar nombrarlo con un apodo cariñoso, tal cual él lo había hecho con ella. Nunca antes lo había visto pero durante esos momentos de interacción. Sentía que llevaba toda una vida conociéndolo, observándolo desde lejos y creciendo de alguna manera a su lado.

Si bien ella nunca fue huérfana, nunca tuvo dudas sobre el amor. El amor fue tan indiferente como el olvido, tan distante como el hielo. Y tan manipulador como Menma.

_Naruto…cualquiera se enamoraría de ti…_

Dejo aquel pensamiento solo para ella, mientras cerraba sus ojos oyendo el palpitar del corazón del joven, no sabía qué demonios le estaba pasando pero el joven al cual abrazaba era el culpable. Era aquel bálsamo que limpiaba sus heridas, que impedía que ella gritara como loca destruyendo toda Konoha y persiguiendo a Menma para castrarlo.

**-Yo en cambio…solo era una loca enamorada. Gritando a los cuatro vientos "Menma es mío putas"…Nunca he sido delicada, y no creo nunca serlo…pero…hasta la más ruda o más fría, es herida por una desilusión—**Ella no era de las que hablaba sobre su vida, era solo corta y precisa, pero Naruto pareció entender.

**-Te enamoraste del incorrecto…o simplemente somos aun unos inmaduros…-**Hinata suspiro apenas el chico termino de comentar, no estaba seguro de lo uno o lo otro pero tal vez el amor no era para ella.

**- Maduras es de frutas Uzumaki…mejor cuéntame de las travesuras que hacías de mocoso—**Naruto simplemente rio, por el cambio de tema mientras despejaba su rostro y las lágrimas ya se encontraban secas. Hablo con ella durante horas mientras le comentaba todas las disparatadas que hacía de pequeño.

**- …¿Sexy…no jutsu?...—**Nombrando aquella técnica que Naruto con gran orgullo indicaba había creado**- …Se a quien le encantaría conocer esa técnica—**Sin duda el estúpido bastardo de Sasuke, se enamoraría de aquella técnica**—Por suerte jamás llegara a ti—**Naruto la vio extrañado y ella no pudo evitar volver a reír pues era tan infantil y…adorable...**- …-**sonrojada viéndole**—Okey…creo que se ha oscurecido…-**notando el cielo nocturno

**- Hemos estado hablando por horas, la he pasado tan bien que no me he fijado…-**rio el rubio mientras ella simplemente en silencio seguía admirándolo

**-…Nunca antes había hablado tanto…con alguien**

**- Siempre hay una primera vez para todo Hina-chan…dettebayo-**levanto su puño emocionado

**-…Si sigues comportándote tan adorable, no me quedará más remedio que violarte Naru-chan**

**- ¿Eh?—**avergonzado mientras se paraba de pie rápidamente

**- Que quiero ramen…-**colocándose de pie abrazando el brazo del muchacho, ella no pensaba volver a su casa para oír a su padre llorando e intentando consolarla sobre la humillación pública de Menma hacia ella. Mandaría todo al diablo y se quedaría unos momentos más en sus sueños**—Creo que aún quedan muchos ramen instantáneos en tu casa**

**- S…si…-**levemente sonrojado, rascándose la cabeza mientras reía avergonzado**—Vamos dettebayo**

Ella no era despistada, y aquel sonrojo solo provoco en ella que su corazón palpitara como una patada en su culo.

_Nota mental: …avergonzar más seguido a Naruto_

No iban a pasar donde el viejo a comer ramen, ni tampoco estuvieron tanto tiempo caminando por las calles de la aldea. Ella presentía que Naruto estuvo realmente afectado por la discusión con el cara de perro, y que a su vez él pensaba que todo era un sueño, como ella en un momento también lo pensó.

**-Yo soy real Naru-chan…-**deteniéndolo antes de llegar a la casa de este, que la había invitado a pasar la noche

**-Hina-chan…me gustaría que fueras real, pero es imposible que…**

**-Pero yo no soy aquella muchacha que se adueñó de tu corazón—**Iba a evitar decir cualquier cosa negativa de su alter ego en presencia de él, solo por respeto a él**—Tal vez físicamente seamos iguales, pero somos distintas en lo demás…-**acercándose frente a frente a Naruto el cual se sonrojo

**- Hina-chan…-**sonrojado

**- Quiero que entiendas que todo lo que ha sucedido ha sido real, no me explico como pero es real…**

**-…Tus senos…-**apenado, pero ella no se iba a avergonzar de que sus grandes senos estuvieran tocando el pectoral del muchacho…además verlo avergonzado era divertido.

**-No me pienso mover hasta que tengas en claro que soy muy real, aunque tenga que usar mis senos como herramienta**

**- H…hina-chan…-**cerrando sus ojos apenado, tartamudeando porque ni en sus más locos e intensos sueños pensó que viviría algo así

**- Me sacare la polera de red…**

**-E…está bien, te creo, te creo…todo ha sido real…dettebayo**

**- Eres muy fácil de avergonzar Naru-chan…-**alejándose mientras se reía

**-…-**intentando calmarse, sintiendo como si se fuera a desmayar por aquel movimiento que no había notado

_El ataque de los pechos…es súper efectivo_

**-Ahora que te he comprobado que soy real…espero que seamos muy grandes amigos…-**sonrió la hermosa muchacha ante la mirada de un apenado Naruto**-…Tranquilo yo no muerdo—**riendo

Después de unos segundos el pobre rubio, suspiro algo nervioso. Después de todo si ella realmente era real y no un sueño…

¿Entonces compartiría su casa con una mujer?...una mujer que era capaz de usar una técnica que hubiera dejado maravillado al mismo Jiraiya.

-_"Contrólate Uzumaki…" _Ten…-entregándole una de sus poleras para que la chica pudiera usarlo como ropa de dormir**—iré a preparar algo de ramen en vista de que no terminamos de comerlo en el local del viejo…-**intentando restarle importancia a lo sucedido en el local, mientras Hinata aceptaba la ropa quedando sola en aquel cuarto donde el muchacha dormía.

_-"Él…estaba enamorado de una chica idéntica a mi…en apariencia"…-_pensó en silencio mientras se sacaba la ropa, observando el espejo que se encontraba en el lugar. Ella nunca tuvo complejo con su cuerpo, lejos de tenerlo amaba cada curva que poseía, sabiendo perfectamente que a medida que iba creciendo más hermosa se iba volviendo.

"_Pero de que sirven las curvas…si él siempre te verá como una marimacho"_

De que servía volverse fuerte para estar a la altura de un amor que jamás la iba a ver si no es para insultar.

**-De qué sirve amarte Menma…si tu amor no hace sacar lo mejor de mí –**Ahora entendía los sueños infantiles de la tímida Ino. Que con simples susurros, solía decir que el amor te volvía despistada pero a la vez solo sacaba lo mejor de uno.

Ella siempre había sido gritona, grosera y ruda…Menma solo la había hecho volverse más posesiva y agresiva…provocando que únicamente sintiera cierto grado de envidia por todas las mujeres que le entusiasmaba.

Ellas eran lindas, sabían comportarse. Eran tan suaves como una pluma, tan melodiosas como un canto de gorriones…

**-Incluso la Hinata que Naruto quiere…es mucho mejor que yo…-**abrazo con fuerza la ropa que el Uzumaki le empresto. Sintiendo como el aroma de él envolvía toda su piel desnuda, hasta hacerse uno con ella, logrando tranquilizar su dañado corazón**-…El amor es una mierda…pero más mierda es aquel no correspondido… ¿Verdad?...—**susurro a la nada, mordiéndose los labios para no llorar, no queriendo derramar más lagrimas por infeliz.

"_Pero…aunque yo no merezca amor…hare que Naruto sea feliz"_

Ella había elegido un camino de soledad, para ser la mujer más fuerte de su clan y de su aldea. Los lazos de amistad nunca fueron necesarios, su camino siempre había sido ser fuerte para que aquel chico la viese…

Y ahora sin pan ni pedazo, tal vez…había cometido el peor error de su vida, en desperdiciar aquellos lazos que Naruto adoraba, y deseaba cuidar.

Pronto la puerta fue golpeada mientras Naruto pedía permiso para entrar, la cocina estaba inundada del aroma al ramen de tres minutos por lo cual no quería que su nueva amiga comiera el ramen frio…

Al no recibir respuesta decidió entrar, notando a la muchacha usando una de sus poleras mientras su largo cabello se movía por el viento de la ventana abierta, trago saliva nervioso al verla pues ella era igual de hermosa que Hinata…

Lentamente ella lo volteo a ver, dedicándole una bonita sonrisa que adorno el lugar de una tibia y reconfortarte caricia.

**-¿Sucede algo…Hina-chan?**

**-…Es solo que…Me he dado cuenta que…eres mi primer amigo…-**sonriendo felizmente mientras las lágrimas adornaban su blanquecino y delicado rostro, libres de aquel maquillaje

**-¿Por qué tu primer amigo?—**confundido, pues siendo ella sin duda podía conseguir amigos a montones.

**-…Pues gran parte de mi vida, he pensado que mientras más miedo me tenga más fuerte seré…Nunca me detuve a pensar sobre aquellos lazos que no dejaba entrar en mi vida…hasta que cierto muchacho rubio y ojos del cielo, apareció en mis sueños…Gracias…-**sintió cierto peso de su corazón desaparecer, mientras ambos en silencio sonreían ya no necesitando hablar más.

Naruto por su parte dejo de sentirse nervioso, compartiendo con ella mientras comía ramen. Divertido contándole nuevamente cada experiencia y jugando a las cartas con su nueva amiga.

**-¡Te he vuelto a ganar!—**grito emocionada la Hyuga, dejando atrás su ceño fruncido o el amor roto. Mañana sería un nuevo día, y con ello se preguntaría en donde estaba y que había sucedido.

**-Estoy seguro que haces trampa, ¡no puedo ser tan malo dettebayo!—**lanzando las cartas oyéndola reír con gracia por el mal perdedor que tenía al frente**—Tienes una bonita sonrisa…-**mirándola

**-…-**levemente sonrojada**—Eso no te ayudara a ganar Naru-chan**

**-Por lo menos lo intente—**suspirando derrotado, recibiendo otra risa en respuesta—Yo te he hablado mucho más de mi vida, que tú de la tuya, cuéntame algo más

**-¿Cómo qué?—**ella pensó en silencio, su vida no era tan emocionante cuando se le comparaba con el…ninja número uno en sorprender a la gente**—Tengo una gran rivalidad con una rosadita**

**-¿Rosadita?...—**viniéndole a la mente cierta chica de cabellera rosada que él conocía**—Sakura-chan**

**-…-**resoplando con el simple hecho que el la llamara tan cariñosamente**—Es una cubito de hielo y emo. Luego está el idiota bastardo insistente de Sasuke**

**-¿eh?...—**su rostro era un poema, pues con sus ojos bien abiertos no podía creer que Sakura se comportara como Sasuke y Sasuke…como otro pervertido del closet

**-¿Los conoces?...—**dejando de habar de ellos observando al chico asentir

**- Solo que el cubito de hielo es mi Amigo/Rival/Hermano Sasuke y Sakura-chan…es como mi hermana—**sonriendo

**-…-**en silencio pensando en la extraña y retoma posibilidad de que hubiera atravesado alguna apertura a una extraña dimensión. Aquello era probable considerando los distintos rumores de los últimos meses donde se reportaban extraños casos de aldeanos y ninjas desaparecidos en los confines del bosque_—"En fin dudo que alguien me extrañe"—_volteando a ver a Naruto que se terminaba el último paquete de Ramen**—Eres…casi idéntico a…**

**-¿uh? ¿A quién me parezco?—**Si solo le colocara una peluca negra el chico seria idéntico a Menma…solo en apariencia, porque en actitud Naruto le podía dar mil patadas en el trasero a Menma

**-…-**negando**—Tú eres único Naruto—**sonriendo encantada

**- Claro…yo soy muy guapo dettebayo—**Y ella solo río ante las estúpidas caras del muchacho.

Pronto la diversión acabo y la hora de dormir llegó. El con dolor en su alma le entrego su cama, preparando su sofá para poder dormir en él.

**-Eres muy caballero en darme tu cama…**

**-hmp…mi espalda me regañara toda la noche**

**-Dile que mañana yo pagare el ramen…- **Se acomodó en la cama, cuyo aroma era de aquel ninja naranja que de alguna manera se estaba ganando rápidamente un lugar en su corazón. Lo oyó reír mientras le deseaba buenas noches—**Buenas noches…Naruto…**

Al día siguiente Naruto despertó con una gran sonrisa, sintiendo como los últimos días de soledad y lágrimas eran solo un vil recuerdo. Tenía una amiga, que pasaba por el mismo dolor de un corazón roto.

"_Ella y yo…estamos unidos por el dolor"_

Negó con la cabeza apenas se arreglaba para ir a comprar algo para el desayuno. El dolor si bien en un principio los unió, ahora los ataba una amistad, y el haría todo lo posible para que ella lograse tener más amigos.

"_Por qué nadie merece estar solo, porque todos tenemos un futuro prometedor"_

No quiso despertarla, pues parecía estar teniendo un sueño reconfortante. Así que simplemente salió caminando por la aldea, saludando a todos con una gran sonrisa y olvidando por completo el escándalo del día anterior.

Pero el destino es una perra, la peor de todas. Pues en el momento que más feliz te sientes es cuando te da una patada en las bolas para dejarte sin descendencia. Eso fue lo que Naruto sintió y pensó, apenas noto como en un rincón Inuzuka y Hyuga se besaban, el primero cargando de pasión la pequeña boca de la Hyuga que intentaba corresponderle con el mismo ahínco.

Por más que quiso moverse no pudo, y era como si se quedase congelado en un punto muerto. Su corazón se volvía a dañar.

"_Mi corazón quiere estar contigo…pero tú me gritas en la cara que ya es tarde"_

"_Me niego a creer que tu amor fue un sueño"_

"_Quiero luchar y mandar todo a la mierda…"_

"_Pero él es mi amigo…Y tu mi vida"_

"_Solo se feliz….Hinata…"_

Lo que él no sabía era que Kiba lo había visto, y celoso como se encontraba beso a Hinata apenas la mirada de Naruto reparo en ellos.

No podía soportar verlo contento, era como si planeara o buscara la forma para Hinata lo recordará, alejándolo de su lado. La hermosa y pequeña Hyuga ahora le pertenecía a él, era parte de sus dominios y no dejaría que el Zorro mal amigo se la quitará.

"_Lo único que haces es solo cavar más tu tumba…_"

"…_Ella recordará y se arrepentir. Mientras tu pasarás al olvido"_

Le demostraría a Shino que él estaba equivocado en sus profecías. Le demostraría a todos que Hinata se había enamorado de él, y que cuando recordará seguirá atada a él por voluntad propia. Finalmente el aire les falto a ambos, Hinata se encontraba algo desorientada, no entendiendo por que su novio había reaccionado de esa manera, y cierta parte de ella quería gritar para separarlo…

_-"Él es mi novio, está bien lo que está haciendo"—_Se intentó convencer a sí misma para callar aquella voz confusa, que no podía entender pero que le hacía sentir un nudo en el corazón. Y con sus labios levemente hinchados producto de aquel beso desenfrenado volteo, chocando su mirada con los ojos azules que la veían con cierto toque triste…

"_Aunque olvides su rostro, sabes que tu corazón le pertenece"_

En silencio se sintió estremecer, y la peli azul de alguna manera se sintió como una sucia traicionera. Por eso...no le agradaba que el la viera. Pensando que ese disgusto era porque simplemente no podía hallar manera alguna para que el Uzumaki le cayese bien.

_-"No entiendo como alguien que actúa como un payaso sea del agrado de todos"—_con aquellos pensamientos cuso buscar excusa para aquel amargo sabor en su boca. Logrando apreciar la mano de su novio en su cintura atrayéndola a él.

**-¡¿Qué tanto miras Uzumaki?!—**Gruño malhumorado**- ¿Sigues queriendo robarme a MI novia?**

**-…No creo necesario este escándalo Kiba…-**susurro Naruto volteando la mirada**—Tu acusación no tiene valides alguna…**

**- ¿Cómo qué no?, tú has sido quien ha creado un clon de MI Hinata para pasearlo por allí como si fuera tuyo…**

**-Ella es una amiga Kiba, como tú y todos**

**-Amiga, claro… ¡lo único que tú quieres hacer es cogerte a Hinata!, Quiero que te quede algo en claro Uzumaki, el único novio de Hinata soy yo, ¡no un perdedor como tú!**

**- Kiba…-**susurro Hinata, tal vez algo preocupada por la atmosfera tan tensa de la situación

**-¿Qué?, ¡¿Acaso ahora lo vas a defender?!—**Estaba molesto, celoso y enrabiado mientras sin cuidado alguno tomaba la muñeca de la muchacha apretándola.

**-D…detente…me haces daño…-**susurro Hinata ante aquel trato tan áspero y duro. Señal que provoco que Naruto volviera a verlos, notando aquel acto no logrando soportar las pequeñas lágrimas de dolor en el rostro de la joven, con la rapidez heredará del mismo Minato, se acercó separando a ambos otorgándole un puñetazo en el rostro a Kiba.

**-¡No lastimes a Hinata, imbécil!—**gruño mientras el chico castaño se llevaba la mano a su rostro lastimado.

**-… ¡¿pero qué has hecho?!—**El grito de Hinata provoco que despertara de su enojo, para darse cuenta que había golpeado a su amigo…defendiéndola a ella, a la muchacha que ahora le recriminaba**— ¡Eres un idiota!**

**-Hinata yo…solo te estaba defendiendo…-**

**-¡Nadie pidió tu ayuda!, ¡él es mi novio no tú!, ¡Yo no te necesito!—**Grito tan fuerte que atravesó por completo cada armadura que la otra Hinata hubiera colocado en el corazón del pobre rubio**— ¡eres una bestia!, y ¡así te dices su amigo!—**ella no dejaba de gritar, y el en silencio…la oía o tal vez estaba tan dañado que solo la oscuridad parecía ser una buena compañera.

"_Por qué las palabras dañan…mucho más que un golpe"_

"_Porque cuando quieres disculparte…ya es demasiado tarde"_

Los gritos de la joven fueron oídos por una bella chica de ojos jade, que acompañada junto con el ex vengador. Acudieron al lugar, preparándose para luchar tal vez con algún ninja renegado…

Incrédulos notaron como Hinata le recriminaba algo a un callado Naruto, mientras Kiba se levantaba del suelo golpeado.

**-¡Silencio!—**Grito sin paciencia Sakura, para intentar calmar o silenciar las cosas- ¿Qué ha sucedido aquí?

**-…. —**no tuvo repuesta alguna de su compañero de equipo, el cual ante todos bajo la cabeza.

**-¡Él se ha puesto como un loco y ha golpeado a mi novio!—**Sasuke solo era un testigo silencioso, las mujeres eran escandalosas y al parecer ninguna se salvaba de ello. Y aunque su amigo era un idiota, él estaba seguro que Naruto no intervendría sin ninguna razón.

**-Debe haber alguna razón para que el dobe golpeara a uno de sus amigos—**fue lo que simplemente dijo Sasuke.

**- ¿Qué sucedió Naruto?...-**con suavidad en su voz Sakura miro a su amigo que desprendía un aura tan distante y fría, que le causo tristeza.

**-…Lo que ha dicho ella…-**Susurro.

**-¡Se ha puesto como un idiota!—**Y fue el turno de Kiba de gritar, no reconociendo que había de alguna manera lastimado a Hinata por culpa de sus celos enfermizos—Esta envidioso de que yo SI tengo a Hinata

**-…Lo siento…-**susurró Naruto, huyendo rápidamente del lugar sintiendo que ya no podía soportar más.

Y antes que nuevamente todo pasará a mayores alguien salto de un edificio, una sexta persona llegaba y por su cara se apreciaba enfurecida y enrabiada.

Sakura nuevamente se tuvo que restregar sus ojos para observar al clon de Hinata, vestida con una de los chalecos de Naruto, mientras su rostro debido al ceño era completamente distinto al de la chica tímida y dulce que ella conocía.

**-¡¿Quieren dejar de mentir malditos estúpidos?!—**Ella había decidido saltar, después de haber visto que la rosadita y el bastardo no habían logrado apaciguar nada. La Hyuga ruda lo había visto todo desde que había decidido sorprender a Naruto en las compras, llegando justo en el momento en que aquel mugroso perro había tomado con brusquedad la muñeca de la otra Hinata**—Eres una bruja sin corazón…-**gruño quedando frente a Hinata**—Yo que estaba pensando en incluso vender mi alma con tal de que estuvieras con Naruto, pero no te lo mereces…**

**- Yo a él no lo quiero, ni mucho menos lo necesito puedes que…-**sintiendo una perfecta bofetada en su mejilla, ella que tuviera memoria, jamás le habían levantado la mano…Y ahora esa **Hinata**, lo había hecho como si nada.

**-¡No hables de él como si lo conocieras!—**gritándole**—No te lo mereces—**volvió a gruñir **Hinata** mientras sus ojos brillaban fieros**—Hare que te olvide para que te tragues cada humillaciones que le estas otorgando…**

**-Ella es mi novia, yo soy mucho mejor que…-**recibiendo otro golpe, Kiba volvió a caer en el suelo adolorido tocándose su entrepierna. Pues aquel clon de su pareja era una hija de la calle y no había encontrado nada mejor que golpearlo en los huevos.

**-Tu eres un maldito perro…-**negando**—los perros son mejores que tu lacra…-**sin dejar de gruñir **Hinata** los vio, suspirando luego de un rato—no valen ni el aire que respiran…

**-…. ¿Quién eres tú?—**susurró asombrada Sakura, oyendo los quejidos de dolor de Kiba. Ella parecía Hinata, solo que más alejada de la realidad.

**-…Soy Hinata Hyuga y no un clon, Rosadita…-**comenzando a alejarse—**Ahora si me disculpan…me iré a buscar a Naruto—**desapareciendo de la vista de ellos.

**- Esa m…maldita…-**susurro el castaño retorciéndose de dolor, por su parte Hinata quedó en silencio aquel golpe y aquellas palabras solo provocaron que aquella voz que intentaba silenciar se volviera algo más visible, y entre lágrimas solo algo había una palabra que ella lograba entender.

"_Perdóname…Naruto-kun"_

Y sin saber el porqué, las lágrimas salieron de sus ojos cubriéndolas en un vano intento con el flequillo de su cabello. Aquella voz la seguía torturando repitiendo una y otra vez aquella frase, que ella no entendía.

El único malo del cuento era Naruto, ¿Por qué ella debía pedirle disculpas?

Mientras el sol se encontraba en lo alto, **Hinata** saltaba de casa en casa observando con su Byakugan el lugar, buscando a cierto ninja revoltoso. Seguía enfadada con lo que había visto, y aunque cierta parte de ella estaba emputecida con que Naruto no se hubiera defendido…la otra parte lo entendía.

**-Su amor están grande…-**Era injusto que alguien que defendiera a un novio abusivo antes que a su defensor, era injusto que fuera la dueña indiscutible del corazón de alguien tan noble como Naruto. Era injusto que en su vida su camino no hubiera sido entrelazado con el de Naruto antes.

"_¿Por qué el primer amor siempre era el que más daño nos provoca?"_

"_¿Realmente el amor es felicidad?"_

Y con esos pensamientos, la imagen de Menma y su traición aparecieron. Mordió sus labios en un vano gesto de olvido e indiferencia, pero no pudo.

Porque a pesar de todo, él fue su primer amor, porque a pesar de todo gracias a él se esforzó.

"_Pero eso no indica que te lleves mi felicidad"_

Estaba decidida a olvidarlo, estaba decidida a comenzar de cero…pero no lo haría sola, porque ella haría todo lo posible para que su amigo fuera feliz.

"_Porque si él es feliz…yo lo seré"_

Porque a pesar de solo conocerlo en ocasiones comparadas en fragmentos efímeros. Él se había vuelto en alguien importante, alguien que jamás olvidaría.

"_Él era…como su otra mitad, él era…su hilo rojo dimensional"_

**-Naruto…-**susurro, cerrando sus ojos, el viento meció sus cabellos apenas llego al bosque, lentamente la imagen de Menma se iba borrando para dejar paso aquella sonrisa de nunca rendirse que significaba Naruto**— ¡NARUTO!—**Y por eso grito apenas abrió sus ojos, dirigiéndose corriendo a donde se encontraba el chico llevando un kunai a su muñeca.

"_El amor te hace realizar estupideces…el amor no correspondido, a veces te mata"_

La distancia entre ella y él era notoria, era un largo camino. Ella no era tan veloz y sus piernas se lo hacían notar mientras corría obligando a aumentar la velocidad, sintió un doloroso calambre que exigía botarla al suelo pero ella no se rindió, volviendo a gritar el nombre de Naruto, el cual se despisto de sus intenciones oscuras, en el momento exacto en que **Hinata **aparecía para botarla al suelo aquel Kunai.

**-Hina-chan…-**Su voz sonaba rasposa después de haber estado llorando, permitiendo a la soledad envenenar su corazón de momentos trágicos, de palabras hirientes. Como zombie había tomado el kunai para intentar a callar la risa de la cruel realidad…

"_Estuvo a punto de olvidar su esencia, de olvidar su meta… "_

"_..Pero ella siempre está en los momentos que más importantes"_

Él estuvo a punto de rendirse, como aquella vez en la cuarta guerra ninja. Apunto de tomar aquella mano que le prometía ya no más muertes. En ese entonces fue una bofetada lo que lo ayudo a volver a su rumbo, a su camino.

**-¡¿Pero qué demonios crees que haces?!—**Esta vez fue una fuerte sacudida, lo que provoco que él reaccionara. O tal vez aquellas lagrimas que en aquellos ojos aperlados comenzaban a caer, con el temor de perderlo.

"_Ella no lo necesitaba…"_

**-Nadie me necesita…-**susurro, dolido aun con todo lo sucedido, y con aquellos pensamientos que lo seguían atormentando.

**-¡No seas idiota!—**Aquella mujer le grito, provocando que las voces que querían torturarlo se asustarán, sus ojos azules le prestaron más atención a la bella muchacha**- ¿Es por ella que actúas de esta manera?**

**-… -** El solo callo, sin dejar de verla notando como cual libro abierto ella mostraba sus emociones.

**- Puede que ella no te necesite… ¡pero yo sí!—**Aquello simplemente lo sorprendió, dejándolo sin palabras ni pensamientos**—Te estas volviendo alguien importante para mi…no quiero que te derrumbas…no ahora que nuestros caminos se juntaron…-**Presa del pánico, lo abrazo, lo abrazo con tanta fuerza que el perdió el equilibrio cayendo ambos al suelo**—No quiero perderte…Naruto, no…**

El no dijo nada, correspondiéndole únicamente el abrazo, sintiendo como las lágrimas iban a volver a salir.

**-Gracias….por salvarme de mi mismo…-**susurro, mientras el viento, el sol y la naturaleza era testigo de aquellos dos corazones rotos que con los pedazos rotos intentaban por lo menos…salvar uno.

"_En el dolor…siempre estará con nosotros…un ángel"_

**Continuara**

* * *

><p><strong>Si usted ha llegado hasta aquí, muchas gracias por leer ^^. Recuerda dejar un comentario si es que te ha agradado esta historia, si es que tienes dudas, o si quieres dar una idea ^^. Esta 100% que los escritores nos alimentamos de vuestros comentarios, así que vamos no seas tímido no te cuesta nada un bonito comentario n.n<strong>

_Agradecimientos._

Obviamente a al grupo de facebook **Mundo Fanficion NaruHina**

A los que dan favoritos y follow ^^

Y a aquellas almas hermosas, valientes y maravillosas que dejan comentarios.

**Guest (anonimo). ¿**En serio encuentras mi narrativa dulce?, muchas gracias ^/^ tu comentario ha sido muy lindo. Como verás Menma ha realizado algo malo y la Hinata original actúa muy extraña.

**timoteo. **Lo he continuado, espero que la historia aun sea de tu agrado

**BennuKagaho.** ¿En serio mantengo el suspenso y la trama? aunque a veces me voy por las ramas y ni yo logro entender que he realizado, te he de confesar xD. He intentando buscar la canción que me has dicho y no la he encontrado, ¿me puedes mandar un mensaje privado con la canción? te lo agradecería de corazón.

**Maria.** Gracias, yo estuve dándole vueltas mucho al asunto y a la combinación. Después de todo ambas son las mismas solo que con diferente desarrollo. Y luego me anime a realizarlo ^^

**Ako Nya**. Gracias *-* , espero que este capitulo te siga gustando como también te deje muchas incógnitas xD

**Delta Elena**. jeje, es que siempre he creído que Naruto es alguien dulce así que simplemente escribo y todo fluye a su paso ^^

**metalfanxxx.** Continuación me he demorado tres días pero finalmente lo he realizado *O*

**PatriciaHyuga.** Gracias ^^, me he demorado pero espero que la espera haya valido la espera ^^U.

**Gracias a todos**


End file.
